


Apuesta real.

by UnPsicoticoMas



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Gangbang, Gay, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexo, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 12:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnPsicoticoMas/pseuds/UnPsicoticoMas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Kurt cayó en la cuenta de que un Puck ebrio tenía mejores ideas en comparación a un Puck sobrio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apuesta real.

Una risilla escapó de los labios de Kurt como tomaba otro sorbo de su Coca-Cola y mantenía los ojos cerrados (ésa era una de las reglas del juego que Puck había propuesto una hora atrás, más o menos). Quizás Kurt no fuese un partidario de los juegos, en especial a solas con chicos, pero no podía resistirse a una apuesta seguida de una incitación burlona de Puck. O eso solía repetirse a sí mismo cuando olvidaba el motivo por el cual aceptó algo propuesto por el sucio de Puck.

De cualquier manera, no es como si no lo estuviese disfrutando, porque sería una absoluta y obvia mentira decir lo contrario. ¿Cómo no disfrutaría ser el centro de atención de cuatro chicos apuestos? ¿Cómo no estaría satisfecho con la idea de ser el único objetivo de sus miradas y sus deseos de brindarle todo el placer que pudiesen ofrecer bajo el efecto del alcohol?

Kurt jadeó, crispando su mano alrededor del envase metálico al sentir la boca de Sam succionar con fuerza uno de sus pezones como las grandes manos de Finn giraban al llegar a la punta de su erección. Casi al instante oyó a Puck sonreír victorioso, pero cuando Kurt alzó la mano, meneando el dedo índice de un lado al otro en negativa, el eco fantasmal de la sonrisa fue sustituido por un pesado suspiro de cansancio.

Mike se inclinó sobre el castaño tumbado en el sofá y atrapó entre sus dientes la oreja sonrojada, mordisqueando lo suficiente en una invitación para gemir, gritar si quería, hacer cualquier mínimo sonido. Sin embargo, Kurt se mantuvo sonriente en su sitio, deleitándose en silencio con las atenciones sobre sí, casi transmitiéndoles el molesto pensamiento cruzando su mente de «Voy a ganar».

Era un golpe al ego de los cuatro que, haciéndole todo lo que le hacían (Finn lo masturbaba, Puck deslizaba dos dedos ensalivados por su culo estrecho, Mike atacaba todas las zonas erógenas que conocía y Sam le daba un buen uso a su boca, ocupada con las sedosas protuberancias que eran los pezones de Kurt), Kurt no parecía siquiera cercano a ceder.

Sam lamió uno de los pezones de Kurt, luego chupó, mordisqueó y volvió a chupar antes de liberarlo, admirando el hilo de saliva que continuó conectando su boca con aquella enrojecida extensión de piel. Sam admiró el pezón, erecto y húmedo, entonces desvió la mirada hasta el otro, donde los dedos de Mike pellizcaban insistentes. En un intercambio de miradas con Mike, cambiaron sus lugares y pronto se halló a sí mismo chupando de la protuberancia como si se tratase del seno de su madre cuando era bebé.

Finn apretó su agarre alrededor de la erección de Kurt sin dejar de deslizarse de arriba abajo. El grandulón alzó la vista un instante, apreciando la forma en que su hermanastro se hallaba sumergido en el placer, retorciéndose casi imperceptiblemente sobre el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, un sonrojo acentuándose en su rostro; esa sola imagen le encendía como ninguna tía tocándose descaradamente en la pantalla de su laptop llegó a hacerlo. Finn volvió a concentrarse en la longitud en su mano, palpitando y liberando pequeñas porciones de líquido pre seminal sobre sus dedos.

Puck curvó sus dedos dentro de la entrada tibia y estrecha a su disposición, frotando con gentileza el bulto que distinguía como la próstata. Notaba cómo el esfínter de Kurt se estrechaba alrededor de sus dedos, succionándolos, invitando a Puck a seguir con su labor más y más profundo para continuar proveyéndole ese indescriptible placer que entonces le obsequiaba. Puck sonrió un poco, rozando alrededor de la próstata un instante antes de embestir con sus dedos el cálido canal que los envolvía, una y otra vez, rápido, fuerte, de esa manera que hacía a Kurt mecer sus caderas al encuentro de sus falanges llegando tan hondo como podían.

Y siguieron así algunos minutos más, tan ensimismados en la forma en la cual respondía Kurt a las acciones que ejercían sobre su cuerpo, que por unos instantes eran capaces de olvidarse de sus propias erecciones punzando molestas y dolorosas dentro de sus pantalones, deseosas por un poco de concienzuda atención también.

Puck dejó a Finn tomar su lugar, insertando tres de sus largos y gruesos dedos en Kurt, quien respingó sobre el sofá sin emitir sonido alguno; tomó a Sam por el cabello, extrañamente reseco al contacto, y guió su cabeza hasta la pelvis del muchacho, envolviendo sin rechistar la enrojecida erección con sus jugosos labios; tomó las manos de Mike y llevó una hasta los testículos de Kurt, la otra hasta la base de su pene para estimularlo mientras Sam le hacía el oral, y él se dedicó a acariciar el cuerpo de Kurt libremente, abarcando toda esa piel sedosa y cálida con sus manos callosas como besaba el cuello pálido a su alcance, mordisqueando en la garganta, lamiendo la yugular donde el pulso frenético de Kurt amenazaba con sufrir un infarto en cualquier momento.

Pero a Puck no le importaba. No sería misericordioso con Kurt si de esa forma podía burlarse de la manera presumida en la cual lo miró cuando propuso ese pequeño juego sucio de borrachos.

Kurt se removió sobre el sofá, su espalda arqueándose y su boca abriéndose en la tentación de soltar algún sonido, cualquiera capaz de disminuir esa repentina necesidad de hacer saber cuánto disfrutaba de aquello que crecía en su pecho y ascendía por su garganta. « _No, no los dejes ganar_ », se dijo a sí mismo, pero se sentía tan inútil en ese instante como para escuchar su espíritu competitivo. No podía soportar cuando tres dedos de Finn se abrían paso por su recto con torpes arremetidas, con la cara de Sam enterrada en su pelvis como era abrazado por su garganta y Mike apretando sus hinchados testículos mientras Puck le retorcía los pezones entre sus dedos y mordía un poco su clavícula…

Kurt se dejó llevar por la oleada de placer que le recorrió las venas y le hizo convulsionar sobre el sofá, sus dedos curvándose mientras una fugaz corriente eléctrica viajaba a lo largo de sus extremidades y tras sus párpados fuertemente cerrados veía oscuridad agujereada por muchos puntitos que pudieron haber sido cabezas de alfileres. Pudieron, porque Kurt no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para centrarse en ellos cuando estaba soltando toda su descarga en la boca de Sam como de la suya propia escapaba el gemido más ronco, ahogado y lleno de satisfacción que nunca antes hubiese emitido.

Luego Kurt sólo permaneció allí echado en el sofá, jadeando, escuchando el lejano susurro de cuerpos deslizándose lentamente casi opacado por el constante retumbar frenético de su corazón. Y los muchachos se alejaron de él con suavidad (la boca de Sam succionó un poco antes de soltar su miembro ya flácido y los dedos de Finn se retiraron perezosos de su agujero dilatado), el fantasma de su contacto hormigueando en la piel de Kurt incluso después de un minuto entero.

Los cuatro permanecieron de pie frente al sofá, observando satisfechos con pequeñas sonrisas en sus labios al desastre que hicieron de Kurt, todo exhausto, despeinado, sudoroso y agitado, desparramado en el viejo sofá de la sala con la respiración irregular, el rostro sonrojado y los ojos todavía cerrados.

—Bueno, su realeza, creo que alguien acaba de perder una apuesta de guardar silencio —dijo Puck socarrón. Kurt suspiró antes de abrir los ojos y centrarse en las cuatro figuras difusas paradas junto a él que poco a poco se volvían más nítidas hasta exhibirle sin pudor sus gestos suficientes.

—Ya sé, Puck —dijo, incorporándose con lentitud sobre el sofá. Miró a los chicos, que lo observaban ansiosos sin más que sus obscenas erecciones abultándose en la ropa interior.

—Ya sabes qué debes hacer, ¿no? —cuestionó Mike.

—Me insultas con tu duda —dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa antes de salir del sofá y dejarse caer de rodillas frente a ellos.

Los chicos lo rodearon muy cerca y se quitaron la única prenda que aún llevaban. Kurt les admiró con apenas disimulado interés un momento antes de tomar a Mike en una mano, a Finn en otra, y atrapar la erección de Sam entre sus labios mientras Puck guiaba sus movimientos a lo largo de la dureza cálida contra su lengua. Era un poco difícil, debía admitir, el dedicar su atención por turnos a cuatro chicos cuando quería saborearlos a todos a la vez, aunque apenas pasó media hora antes de hallarse a sí mismo arrodillado sobre el sofá, recibiendo a Mike por el culo, chupándosela a Finn mientras masturbaba a Puck y Sam.

Y no mentiría diciendo que eso de recibir un poco de todos por turnos no era lo más excitante que alguna vez haya hecho.

En realidad, Kurt cayó en cuenta de las buenas ideas que tenía un Puck ebrio en comparación a un Puck sobrio (« _estoy más despejado después de unos tragos, Kurt_ ») y que, sobre todo, tenía su lado bueno hacer apuestas con sus amigos, en especial cuando, incluso si perdía, obtendría la satisfacción que le causaba la especial atención de los chicos centrada en él, sólo en él.

**Author's Note:**

> Si a alguien le interesa, también publico en wattpad con el mismo nombre de usuario.  
> Aceptaré gustoso sus críticas y cualquier comentario, menos los ofensivos, claro ._.  
> ¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
